DESCRIPTION: Drug abuse may be the single most destructive element in American society today. In order to alleviate the problem, prevention education will need to be more readily available and more effective so that the goals set forth by NID and other national agencies can be met. Teenagers are the one segment of the population which are both a) high risk age group for substance abuse, and b) can be educated and influenced to stay away from drugs, if they can be made to understand the devastation that drug abuse will wreak on their brains, their live, their families -- and their social and cultural environment. New innovations in computer technology provide exciting possibilities to develop software for young people to discover for themselves the most recent advances in the area of substance abuse. Our teenagers need information and guidance. We will create a multimedia CD-ROM targeted particularly for High School students, but of benefit to others as well. We will provide this information in a way that is both engaging and educational. We will synthesize the leading research findings in the neurology and neurobiology of substance abuse from a variety of sources, and, working in conjunction with neuroscientist as technical consultant, we will deliver this information in a computer- based, multimedia-format series of electronic lesson that will be mastered onto a user-friendly CD-ROM, and delivered on both major personal computer platforms used in schools and homes in the United States today: Macintosh and PC. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE